Display cabinets or systems are known that provide a plurality of shelves for supporting and displaying products thereon, such as for supporting and displaying packages of cigarettes and the like. The shelves may be attached to the display cabinet in a desired arrangement. Typically, the shelves are fixedly attached to either sidewalls or a back of the display cabinet and are not readily adjustable or moved to a different location. Thus, the shelves are typically set to a particular arrangement and the display cabinet is not readily adapted to displaying different products or displaying the products in a different manner.